


ADHP 守墓人

by Katherinabell



Series: 智者与勇士 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Summary: 青史作婚书，刻你我名字共长存
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 智者与勇士 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849594
Kudos: 8





	ADHP 守墓人

“所以这就是三兄弟传说中老大的老魔杖。”

在哈利讲述在刚刚过去的一个小时内发生的战局之后，赫敏一如既往地以简洁明了的总结结束哈利的叙述。

哈利有些神游的思绪被赫敏尖锐的声音猛地带回凡世，带着恍惚地答道：“是啊，死亡棒，命运杖，随便你命名它。”

“然而你现在是它的主人了……”罗恩激动的声音刚刚响起就被赫敏强制压制，但是却已经足够引起哈利的注意。

“是啊，”哈利艰难地吞咽着，缓解长时间讲话带来的嘶哑，但是他的声音依旧干巴巴地说道，“它是我的了。”

哈利这一句话让手中的老魔杖兴奋的冒出火花，被新主人承认的欣喜化作温暖的热流涌动到哈利的指尖，哈利不禁皱着眉头低头看这根不同寻常的魔杖。

据说这是世界上最强大的魔杖，然而他现在是这个魔杖的主人。

但是这感觉非常不对劲，愧疚毫无缘故地涌起，仿佛在斥责哈利偷窃“老魔杖之主”这一称号。

在哈利心中，老魔杖永远属于一个人，也只有那个人才配真正拥有老魔杖。

阿不思·邓布利多。

他曾全心全意信任而爱戴过的人，他又因自己不懂事而误解过的人，最终他又完全理解的人，总之——

他彻头彻尾都是邓布利多的人，从开始到结束。

哈利抚摸着老魔杖，骨节一般的凸起在哈利的指尖划过，粗糙但温暖的触觉让人眷恋，这让哈利想起曾经握着这根魔杖的手。

那是一只绅士的手，修长的手指轻轻地捏着这纤细的手柄，每一次轻盈的挥舞都优雅地仿佛邀请一位淑女共舞，带着高贵而不可挑剔的礼节，然而精妙的魔法便从杖尖倾泻而出，勾画这个世界无与伦比的魅力。

那也是一只强者的手，有力的手指只要举起老魔杖，那杖尖闪耀的光芒就是整个巫师世界的灯塔，无需振臂一呼，无数虔诚的信徒就会云集于其麾下，奉上无限的忠诚和信任，无怨无悔地听从那只手的指挥。

可是抛却世人皆知的事实，哈利更知道这双手有多么温暖，有多么可靠。

哈利记得那只手爱抚头发的感觉，就在自己刚从守护魔法石后的昏迷中清醒过来，任务失败的恐慌让他激动地尖叫，是那只手安抚了他的情绪，仿佛一阵风拂过他的脑海，温暖的触感透过柔软的黑发让他的双颊泛起红晕。他不记得是为自己的失态而羞愧，还是因为贪恋难得的温情，但是他牢牢地记住那只手令人安心的魔力，仿佛镌刻在他的骨头中一样。

哈利记得那只手钳住肩膀带来的安全感，就在他遭遇伏地魔复活的可怕遭遇之后，塞德里克的死如同巨石一样压在他心头，假穆迪突然暴起让他无所适从，然而那只手强势得将他从假穆迪的钳制下夺过来，激烈的碰撞让那指尖都陷入肉中，但是哈利却觉得不够，心里暗暗期待着能有一个永恒的指印留在那里，就像那只手永不离开的守护。

哈利记得那只手指引着他第一次幻影随行，第一次被压迫塞入空间之间狭小的管子隧道，肺部的空气被完全挤出，如同溺水一般窒息。但是他一点都不恐慌，因为他能感觉到自己臂弯处那温热的存在，那双手几乎那用缱绻的方式诉说着“它在即平安”。

这一承诺从未打破，哪怕那只手被诅咒得干枯焦黑，哪怕那只手在药水的影响下颤抖不止，璀璨壮丽的火光依旧如不可思议的奇迹一般降临，把深陷阴尸之中绝望的哈利拯救，隔绝一切黑暗与肮脏，为哈利独留一片温暖与光明。

同样是那只手，舍弃最后守护自己的时间将哈利保护在隐身衣之下；更是那只手放弃了老魔杖的所属权，将它阴差阳错地送到哈利手中；更是那只手无力地垂落在天文塔，一把捏紧了哈利的心脏，打破哈利心底那无坚不摧的幻想……

哈利无助地闭上眼睛，眼间霍格沃茨的断壁残垣并不能缓解他心头被挖去的剧痛。

哈利少见的脆弱让刚刚还在眼神打架的罗恩和赫敏自觉得停了下来，赫敏的母性情怀再一次占了上风，她小心翼翼地环住哈利的肩膀，把这个伤痕累累的灵魂揽入温暖的怀抱。

“哈利，我们很抱歉……”赫敏开口说道，但是哈利迅速建设起自己的心防，打断赫敏自己可能都不知道原因的道歉，说道：“不，敏恩，你永远不需要向我道歉。我只是，我只是……”

哈利陷入了迷茫，他只是怎么了？

他只是又一次想起了邓布利多教授的死亡，那仿佛在他心里挖了一个永远填不满的空洞，一年的时间并没有平息那持续的钝痛，反而犹如淋上一壶被时间酿的愈发酸涩的酒，火辣辣的痛感在胸腔蔓延，每一次触碰都让哈利痛的无法呼吸。

哈利劝说自己，这是为他敬爱校长的哀悼，连同小天狼星的死，莱姆斯的死，斯内普的死……以及所有千千万万为正义牺牲的巫师们……

但是他心底仿佛斯内普的声音发出一声嗤笑。

“波特，你像你父亲一样虚伪！”

苦笑在哈利嘴角牵强的绽放，犹如千难万苦钻出嶙峋巨石的小花。

哈利嘴角的苦笑在赫敏胸腔之中刮出苦涩的泡泡，酸涩的泪花在她眼中不由自主地打转，她不需要听完哈利永远欲言又止的话，战火淬炼而成的格兰芬多忠诚让赫敏永远站在哈利身边，她知道哈利受了多少他们不知道的苦，她不需要任何解释，她只需要全身心去爱这个破碎而又坚强的男孩。

罗恩向前倾身，有些笨手笨脚地将手搭在哈利的肩膀上，传递着无声的安慰和支持。

哈利环住抽噎的赫敏，残酷的战火把坚强的格兰芬多磋磨得脆弱得如同一层窗户纸，过分拉伸的勇气颤颤巍巍地撑着躯干不倒下，但是无从宣泄的内在只能透过眼角一点裂痕渗出一点无助和恐慌。

“我们该怎么办？怎么办？”赫敏如梦中呓语一般问道。

这个致命之问在苏格兰高地的风中回荡着，绕着霍格沃茨废墟之中环绕一圈，最终犹如重锤一般击碎了三人之间所有掩饰的平静。

罗恩的手从哈利肩上滑了下去，他仿佛被击倒一样捂住脸，试图掩盖脸上溢出来的哀伤：“我不知道，弗雷德死了，妈妈心都碎了，连珀西都后悔了，但是我不知道今后该做什么，就好像，”罗恩毫无幽默地哼笑一声，积攒了全身的勇气说道，“伏地魔死了，他把我们的未来都带走了。就好像我们的存在就是为了打败这个疯子，可我们最终的胜利已经透支了我们的生命。”

沉默笼罩着三人，犹如苏格兰经久不散的薄雾，连刚刚升起的艳阳都不能驱逐，只能在飘逸的云朵边缘散发着模糊的金光，为撕破阻碍做着艰苦卓绝的奋斗。

但是罗恩清了清喉咙，空洞茫然的眼神落在赫敏身上，那个他如此深爱的女孩，他仿佛看到久违的阳光。

不过数个时辰之前，他们十指紧扣，如同泰塔尼克号的杰克与罗斯，在大厦将倾的时刻不屈地迎接命运，但是命运女神如此眷顾他们，让死亡的裙摆轻盈地转了一个弯，现在他们都活着。

他与赫敏、哈利都活着，他们，活着，这两个简短的词伴随着罗恩的心跳跳动着，每一下都清晰得让罗恩觉得这就是命运的呼唤。

“但是我们还有爱的人要守护，我们还有一个美好的世界要建立，我们必须振奋起来！”罗恩越说心中就越充满自信，他坚信他的正确，他们有无限的未来，他们是从废墟上爬起的一代，他们是重塑霍格沃茨的一代，在霍格沃茨千年的历史上，只有创始人的功绩能与他们比肩，并且他还有赫敏，他最亲爱的赫敏，“我们要缅怀死者，但是我们更要珍爱身边人。”

赫敏抬起头惊讶地看着罗恩，她微微张着嘴，仿佛第一次发现她眼中的这个男人如此美丽，如此不凡，突然泼洒在他身上的阳光如此灿烂，仿佛他身上永不褪色的铠甲荣光，朦胧的泪眼把那不屈的身影化作远古的骑士，狡猾的光线仿佛让遥远的戈德里克·格兰芬多对赫敏赞许得展眉一笑。

罗恩迸发出来的妙语让机敏如赫敏无比信服，未说出口的赞叹让赫敏嘴角柔化成一个愉悦的弧度，如此适合亲吻。一股热流涌上罗恩的头脑，嘴边自然而然地流露出他压抑许久的祈求。

“赫敏·简·格兰杰，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

赫敏被罗恩这突如其来的求婚打乱了阵脚，很少能见到一向信心满满的格兰芬多百事通能露出这样茫然的刹那，但是这一切都成了罗恩·韦斯莱这个混蛋幸运儿的专属，满足的笑容大咧咧地挂在罗恩脸上，让他刚刚义正言辞的宣言都多了几分傻气。

赫敏察觉到罗恩得逞的笑容，气急败坏地吼道：“罗纳德·韦斯莱！你也不看看这是什么时候！”

“在我最爱你的时候。”罗恩突然获得油嘴滑舌技能，赫敏被罗恩的接连轰炸下，终于涨红了脸。

哈利吃惊地看着情话满满的罗恩，怀疑罗恩肯定没少读那本《迷倒女巫的十二个制胜法宝》，哈利情不自禁露出微笑，看着他最好的两个朋友的结合。

罗恩从容地站起身，迎着阳光一步一步走向赫敏，每一步都踩在她的心跳之上，郑重地单膝跪下说道：“嫁给我吧，赫敏·简·格兰杰，我，罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱不能给你无尽的财富，但是我可以给你一个安宁的港湾，我愿意做那个在你噩梦时将你唤醒的人，我愿意做那个在你难过时与你不离不弃的人，我愿意做那个在你愤怒时与你站在一边的人。我会做你的骑士(knight)，做你的小兵(pawn)，做你的主教(bishop)，做你的战车(rook)，而你是我至高无上的无所不能的女王(queen国际象棋)。嫁给我吧，赫敏！”

赫敏学着麦格教授抿起嘴唇，压抑着忍不住翘起唇角，伪装着严肃，但是那双闪闪发光的眸子早已经出卖了她，她颤抖着点了点头。

罗恩等不及得站起身，一把把赫敏拉入怀中，他激动得把脸颊埋在赫敏的肩胛旁，在赫敏耳边语无伦次地唤道：“赫敏！赫敏！”

赫敏耐着性子一遍一遍答着“Yes”，两个人仿佛融为一个人一般热烈地拥抱，上气不接下气地亲吻，等他们气喘吁吁地分开，两个人都泪流满面。

被幸福冲昏头脑的两人回头看到微笑的哈利，两个人心底突然萌生出来迟到的歉意和害羞，淡淡的粉色如水墨画一样在两人脸上蔓延开来。

哈利真心为他终成正果的两位朋友开心，他走上前把两个人揽入一个大大的拥抱。

“祝福你们！我祝福你们永远幸福！”

赫敏用力回抱着哈利，哽咽地嘱咐道：“你一定要照顾好自己，哈利！”

罗恩没心没肺地拍拍哈利的肩膀，说道：“伙计，金妮还在等着你！”

罗恩的话犹如一把尖刀插入哈利的心，刚刚幸福的粉色泡泡突然破裂。

哈利的笑容僵在脸上，那明显的变化连罗恩都瞒不住，罗恩皱起了眉头，他催促道：“哈利？你还是喜欢金妮的吧？”

哈利支支吾吾地答道：“再等等吧。”

罗恩不满地想要继续追寻，但是被洞若观火的赫敏一把拉住袖子。

哈利歉意地看着罗恩，却意外地碰到赫敏了然的眼神，惊慌地如同被挖掘出洞穴的土拨鼠一样垂下头。

哈利的心蹦到嗓子眼，他满脑子都是赫敏那个眼神，赫敏知道了，赫敏知道他内心最深的羞愧，他，他不爱金妮，他……

哈利侧过头不经意扫过伫立在霍格沃茨之中的白色大理石坟墓，却被它抓住了目光。

阿不思，阿不思，阿不思……

那份禁忌的果实越是雪藏越是诱人，哈利没办法移开视线。上一次他看着它的落成，他的心哀莫大于死，他知道他的热情、他的憧憬、他的欲///望，一切的一切都随之湮没，他没法忍受自己再与任何其他人发展一段关系，所以他与金妮在邓布利多教授的葬礼上分手，却以为金妮安全考虑的借口……

“波特，你甚至比你父亲更让我恶心！”斯内普的声音又在哈利头脑中尖叫起来，“你怎么敢对那个人有那种想法？你怎么敢？！”

哈利的思想沉入阴暗闷热的魔药学教授办公室，在阴森森的魔药材料环绕下，哈利忍着晕眩呕吐的冲动瞪着面前模糊不清的斯内普，而那大蝙蝠蜡黄色的脸颊又多了几分苍白，就好像是过期变质的酸奶。

哈利被过度入侵的大脑迟钝不堪，只定格在邓布利多教授低下头，手指轻轻触碰哈利伤疤的画面。那是亚瑟被咬之后哈利被带入校长办公室那段时间里，与邓布利多教授唯一的交集。他手边的门钥匙马上就要启动，而一直避免哈利视线的邓布利多教授突然低下头对上哈利渴望关注的眼睛。

那一瞬间，隐藏在哈利体内的蛇开始不安地搅动，他想咬眼前这个人，他期待那个人俯下身来，暴露他脆弱的喉管，不不，他不想咬喉咙，那不是他最佳的反击方式，他想……他的目光向上移动，停留在——嘴唇。

他想吻那个人，因为他……爱……

当爱这个惊世骇俗的柔情占领哈利的头脑，不堪忍受的蛇突然消失，邓布利多教授温柔的手指扫过哈利的疤痕，仿佛作为哈利扛过魂器控制的奖励。哈利觉得他伤疤的每一寸都纷纷炸开，他在那轻柔如羽毛的爱抚下融化了，他的灵魂在哭泣，在祈求更多，然而下一瞬门钥匙的光芒乍起，一切都消失在眩晕之中。

哈利喘着粗气，鼓足勇气迎着斯内普厌恶的目光。一部分他想祈求他最讨厌的教授能为此保密，他不能承受那双射线一般的蓝眼睛当中含着哪怕一丝失望，他在这份不可能的爱情当中卑微得犹如不敢亵渎神祗的尘埃；然而另一部分波特家族的“追逐真爱”基因在他的血管中涌动，叫喧着“真爱无罪”，他不在乎斯内普怎么想，他甚至期待着斯内普能冲入校长办公室，将这份不能宣之于口的爱情赤///裸地展露在那个人面前，看那人叹息着走下神坛，然后呢？

哈利仿佛被一盆冷水从头浇到脚。

那是阿不思·邓布利多！他永远是邓布利多教授，他永远不会是……阿不思……

哈利示弱地闭上眼睛，阻隔斯内普刺眼的视线，他等待着他应得的宣判，然而他只听到门的一声轻响。

斯内普在情感方面是一个懦夫，哈利被命运暂时饶恕了。

老魔杖在哈利手中滚烫得拿不住，“吧嗒”一声，老魔杖从哈利手中滑落，跌落在地上。

哈利猛地回过神，慌乱地打算拾起老魔杖，但是赫敏善解人意地将老魔杖递到哈利手中，哈利不敢看赫敏的眼睛，他不知道无所不知的赫敏如何知道隐藏在他心底最深处的秘密，他的脸被羞愧灼烧得通红。

赫敏没有询问哈利的异常，她轻声问道：“你该怎么处理老魔杖？”

哈利茫然了一瞬，这才想起自己已经是老魔杖的主人了，而老魔杖的前前任主人正沉睡在白色的大理石之下……

“我，我想把它还给阿不——邓布利多教授，”哈利磕磕绊绊地说道，碰到赫敏“果然如此”的眼神，哈利匆忙地搜索着合理的解释，“我的意思是，邓布利多教授本来的计划是让魔杖的力量随他消亡，这对老魔杖来说最好的安排，但是我阴差阳错成为它主人，我想我最好把它放回邓布利多教授身边，如果我能自然死亡，魔杖的力量就不会传承了。”

赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，不安地问道：“你说过马尔福只用一个缴械咒就成为老魔杖的主人，而你单纯从他手里夺过来，就获得老魔杖的效忠……”

哈利的脸突然煞白，他听懂了赫敏的暗示。

哈利真的不会被他人夺走魔杖或者被人打败吗？他能强大如邓布利多教授守住老魔杖吗？！

哈利无助地望向沉默的大理石坟墓。

哈利觉得愧疚，他一直太弱小，他总是指望着邓布利多教授的计划，依赖着邓布利多教授的力量，伏地魔有一点没有说错，他就是阿不思的提线木偶。

赫敏匆忙地解释道：“不，哈利，我从来没有怀疑你的能力！我只是担心你的安全！我知道你一直想成为一名傲罗，但是我觉得你应该留在安全的地方。”

巫师世界最安全的地方是哪里？这根本不用回答。

霍格沃茨。

哈利心中突然有一点隐秘的雀跃。

留在霍格沃茨，留在他心目中真正的家，留在那个人身边，守着他的坟墓像一个守墓人。

但是他心甘情愿。

他会毫无怨言地沿着阿不思曾经的道路走下去，因为那给他一种感觉，仿佛阿不思就在他前几步，如果再快一点就能看到他宽慰的笑容，亲切地叫他“哈利”；更仿佛阿不思就陪在他身旁，他可以幻想自己印下的每一个脚印，都可能遵循着他的足迹……

最终呢？

他可能会活成他的样子。

或许直到最后一刻，只有穿过死亡，当他们都身无旁物地站在国王十字车站，他可以终于与他比肩，像老朋友一样打招呼交谈，而不是仿佛信仰神灵一样仰望着他。

而他期待着那一天。

他会留在霍格沃茨，和这跟老魔杖一样，留在他身边。

哈利感激地拥抱赫敏，他嘴唇蠕动着不出声的“谢谢”，他知道聪明的敏恩一定知道。

赫敏紧紧回抱哈利，低声在哈利耳边说道：“他爱你，哈利，我知道他爱你。”

哈利默不出声地点点头，他想相信，阿不思·邓布利多，世上最伟大的巫师，爱着他。

但是不管怎样，他是注定与这个人绑定在同一篇史书之上，他与阿不思的名字会出现在同一张巧克力蛙卡片上，就像总有一天，哈利会走近那白色的坟墓，轻声说出他与阿不思的密语。

“在我结束时打开。”


End file.
